


Daybreak

by hawk_soaring



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cabin in the woods…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

Title: Daybreak  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: FRM  
Summary: In a cabin in the woods…  
Warnings: established relationship  
Archive: Yes, to WWOMB. Anyone else, just tell me where so I can go visit.  
A/N: Thanks to Annie for the wonderful Beta.  
A/N2: ** denotes thoughts.

<><><>

 

  
Just the top of his head poked out from beneath the covers, long curls spread across the pillow. A hand lazily explored the space next to his body, only to find it bereft of warmth. A soft snuffle sounded as one blue eye opened and peered out over the edge of the blanket.

**God, it’s barely daybreak.**

He sighed softly and sat up, pushing the tumble of curls back from his face without thought as he looked around. Knowing instinctively that his mate hadn’t been in their bed for the past few hours at least, he frowned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Pulling the quilt off the rack at the end of the bed, he wrapped it around his shoulders and walked barefoot out into the cozy living room.

A quick sniff told him that his mate had made a pot of coffee so he made a quick detour to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of the steaming brew. The quilt kept slipping as he tried to drink so he wrapped it toga-style around his body, over one shoulder and under the opposite arm, thus freeing up one arm completely so he could hold his mug.

Leaning one hip against the cabinet, he looked around the space with a small smile on his face.

**Mine.** he thought and then shook his head bemusedly. **Who’d have thought?**

It had been a month since the call. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Naomi in about six months – ever since she had walked in on him and Jim as they snuggled on the couch, completely naked, in post-coital bliss.

~*~*

They had both heard it at the same time – a key turning in the lock, followed by the door to the loft swinging open. Naomi had walked in and Jim had surged to his feet, unceremoniously dumping him to the floor in a heap.

“Oh my,” Naomi had gasped as Jim stared open-mouthed at the intruder. Then a smile blossomed on her face as her eyes raked his naked form.

Jim grabbed two throw pillows off the couch and, covering both his ass and his groin, flew up the stairs, disappearing from view.

Naomi snickered softly and he had had to stifle a giggle. He knew if he started, he’d never be able to stop and Jim was too embarrassed right then to handle that.

~*~*

He smiled as the memory flowed through him. The call had come five and a half months later. It was a shock. Naomi’s uncle had passed away and left her a piece of land in the Cascade Mountains. He hadn’t even known his mother had an uncle that was living – and now he was gone, leaving this parcel of land to Naomi. The call was from the probate lawyer. Naomi had gone to the reading and signed the property over to him and the lawyer had called to inform him.

When he’d gone to see the lawyer, he was surprised to find out that the property also held a “hunting cabin”. He had decided to sell the property and was even more surprised when Jim had offered to go look at it with him before he put it on the market.

The hunting cabin had turned out to be a snug, cozy little log cabin in the woods. It was situated on the top of a mountain and had amazing views. There was swiftly running stream on the property as well and the men had both fallen in love with the place before they ever stepped foot inside.

Luckily, the inside of the cabin was as amazing as the property itself. Other than a light layer of dust and a few cobwebs indicating a period of emptiness, the cabin was a gem.

The front door opened into the living room. On the right-hand wall there was a fieldstone fireplace flanked by floor to ceiling bookshelves. Beyond the living room was a good sized kitchen, separated from the living room by a breakfast counter, leaving the room open and airy. A small table sat at one end of the kitchen area, overlooking the back of the cabin and the woods beyond the small yard. There were French doors leading from the eating area out onto a wrap-around deck. The backyard was littered with birdfeeders and birdhouses of all shapes and sizes.

Just off the eating area, to the left, was a short hallway, leading to a small bedroom at the back of the cabin. Another door off the hallway opened into a small bathroom.

A door on the left hand wall of the living room led into the master bedroom. It was a large room with skylights, big windows and a roomy closet.

As soon as he had walked through the cabin he knew he could never sell the property. When he looked into his partner’s eyes, he knew Jim felt the same. And so the cabin had become their weekend project – and five months later found them living there almost full time.

The small bedroom had been sacrificed. They had knocked down walls and enlarged the tiny little bathroom into a paradise. The large bathroom now contained a Jacuzzi tub, double sinks, and a shower enclosed by glass blocks. The wall behind the tub was all glass, looking out onto the backyard. Being so isolated had its advantages in ensuring their privacy.

Another addition was the hot tub that now graced the deck just outside the back door. They had already spent quite a few hours lounging in it, even though it had been installed only a few days previously.

With a small sigh of satisfaction, he pushed away from where he lounged against the counter. Looking around at the interior of the cabin, he remembered the sweat he and his mate had put into the place to make it comfortable and homey. As his eyes scanned the room, he caught sight of his partner and he smiled.

Pulling his quilt tighter around his body, he walked to the front door and pulled it open. Bare feet curling up at the cool dew that lined the boards of the porch, he walked silently to where his mate sat.

He smiled at the sight of bare feet propped up on the railing of the porch. His lover cradled his coffee mug in his hands and looked out over the expanse framed between two towering pine trees. Wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt that he’d pulled on when he’d gotten out of bed a couple of hours previously and then wandered out to stare out at the majesty that was the view from the front porch of the cabin he had come to think of as home, Jim was a sight for his tired eyes.

Walking up to the man sitting in the double rocker, he bent down and laid his cheek against his lover’s head, pressing up tight against the back of the chair. Jim reached over his head and wrapped his arm around his body, pulling him close.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

“Sleepy head? It’s barely dawn, Jim,” Blair chided before pushing away and walking around the oversized chair to sit next to Jim.

A smile was his only answer as Jim took a swallow of his coffee.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Blair asked softly, wondering what had enticed his lover from their bed.

“I slept fine, Chief. I just wanted to see this.” He gestured to the horizon, drawing Blair’s gaze to the crowning sun as it peeked over the distant hills. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Blair nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He shivered slightly in the cool morning air as he pulled his feet up under him in the chair and wrapped the quilt tighter, pulling it up to cover both shoulders again.

An arm snaked around his back, pulling him snug against a hard body. “Cold, Chief?” Jim asked softly.

Blair nodded. “A little,” he admitted.

That was when Jim turned to look at him – really look at him – for the first time. He frowned as Blair shivered. And then he must have noticed the quilt… and the bare toes peeking out from underneath. A smile graced his face and Blair could tell he remembered what had transpired the night before and what the two men had worn to bed – or, rather what they hadn’t worn to bed. He grinned.

“Are you naked under that quilt, Blair?”

Blair smiled seductively. “What do you think, Jim?”

Jim leered and snaked a hand into the snug warmth of Blair’s quilt, eliciting a squeak from the smaller man as the cool flesh met his warm belly – and roamed lower.

“You are naked under there!”

“Yeah – and you have cold hands, man,” Blair complained teasingly.

“Well, then – why don’t we go inside and get you warm again?” Jim suggested as he stood. He set his coffee mug on the porch railing and then plucked Blair’s mug from his fingers and set it aside as well. Bending down, he picked Blair up in his arms and strode into the house.

“Jim! I can walk!” Blair was laughing. “This is so cliché, man – put me down.”

But Jim was a man on a mission as he carried Blair into the master bedroom and tossed him on the bed, following him down and laying his length on top of him. Their mouths came together in a tender kiss before Jim pushed himself up onto his knees and peeled the quilt away from Blair’s body.

Jim stared down at him. “You are so beautiful, Blair.”

Blair smiled up at him, reaching up and pulling Jim down to blanket his body again. “You said something about warming me up,” he said as his lips met Jim’s again.

 

END  



End file.
